Children of all ages enjoy watching and racing toy vehicles on track sets. Typically, such toy vehicles have electric motors or external launchers that propel them continuously along the track set. To provide greater play value and enjoyment, the track sets often have different raceway configurations and include various stunt features such as curves, loops, and ramps. Other ways of interacting with the toy vehicles being raced, such as controlling the toy vehicles remotely, provide additional fun and excitement to the child.
However, controlling toy vehicles along a track set at high speeds may be too demanding and difficult for inexperienced users or younger children. Thus, there is a need for a simple yet engaging system for interactively racing toy vehicles. There is also a desire for a toy vehicle racing system that provides augmented reality (AR) features related to the track set and/or toy vehicles for enhanced entertainment and enriched sensory experiences while racing the toy vehicles.